Remember the Time
by olitzandopa10
Summary: A trip down memory lane sparks some major changes for the lives of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant! (already determined to have a sequel! :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you enjoy! See AN at the end!**

**All characters for Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. 25. Heir to Grant Courier Services. Family guy. The love of Olivia Pope's life. Fitz grew up in California and went to UCLA majoring in business after he decided away from taking a career in football. He wanted to be a sports broadcaster but soon decided the family business was better for him as it was currently taking off well.

Fitz is the oldest child of John and Margret Grant. He never gave either of his parent's trouble and has always been there for them when they needed him.

Fitz is the older brother of Kylie Grant and the light of his little sister's eye. Kylie was born when Fitz was just entering high school. Fitz cringed at the fact of his parents having a baby when they did but as soon as his blue eyes met her grey eyes, he was wrapped around her finger and hasn't let go since. They had an unthinkable brother/sister bond and had such love for the other.

* * *

Olivia Carolyn Pope. 24. Dance teacher. Family girl. The love of Fitzgerald Grant's life. Olivia grew up in Texas and moved to California when she was 16. She attended UCLA majoring dance with a minor in fashion designing after finding her niche for fashion at the tender age of 12. Her being a being a dance instructor now was her first step into becoming a professional dancer

Olivia is the baby of her family and the bell of the ball. She's sassy, take charge, and has all the men in her life wrapped around her finger. That includes her older brother Cameron Pope, or "Cam-Cam" as Olivia affectionately calls him. She calls him "Cam-Cam" knowing he hates that. He's sarcastic and Olivia is pretty much the only person who can get him in his place and make him do whatever she needs him to, within reason of course. Cameron wasn't a fan of Fitz at first but that was only to test him now they are pretty much inseparable. With Cameron being 4 years older than Olivia he begged his parents for a little brother. When he got a sister he was not a happy camper so he took matters into his own hands. He would always play "boy sports" with Liv and made her a tomboy until around age 12 then she turned into the ultimate girly girl and he hated that.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were on the bed in Liv's apartment. She was laying between his legs on his thigh and he was sitting up against the headboard looking at his iPad with one hand in Liv's hair massaging her scalp.

Olivia cast her eyes up at Fitz.

"Babe..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I do! Best day ever to be exact." He chuckled at the memory.

_**Flashback: 4 years ago**_

_**Ms. Pam's Dance Studio (PDS)**_

Olivia is a dance major, as a part of her major there is student teaching. Each student has to pick a dance school and teach there for a semester to earn their grade. The dance teacher the student would be shadowing would be the one who "graded" the student on their abilities and how well they were able to teach dances, pick out costumes, and how well they were with the kids in the class. Their final grade would largely be determined by how their students final dance performance was.

Olivia had been student teaching at Ms. Pam's dance studio for about a month and a half and she loved it! She would go after her classes at UCLA until about 8pm. Her favorite group to teach were the 6 and 7 year old class. This class was full of lively little girls who loved to talk and have a good time. In this particular group of girls was Kylie Grant. She was the cutest thing Olivia had ever seen. Sparkling grey-blue eyes, long chocolate brown hair, and a smile that could light up a room even though she was missing her front two teeth. Olivia was drawn to Kylie instantly and Kylie to her. Olivia saw a lot of herself in Kylie. She was just about the smallest on the class, very quiet, shy and kept to herself but Olivia could she was a great dancer even at the age of 7. There was potential.

Class was over and all the girls' rides had come and Kylie was the only one left.

"Miss Liv, can I use Ms. Pam's phone so I can call my brother? He is supposed to get me and he's never late, I'm scared." Kylie looked up at Olivia on the verge of tears.

Olivia and Kylie started walking to the phone in Ms. Pam's office. As soon as they got to the phone, they could hear the bell on the front door opening. Peeking around the desk Kylie breaks out in a run. Olivia hears her squeal and laugh. Olivia shuts down the office and steps out into the hallway. When she gets to where Kylie is she was not prepared for what, rather who stood in front of her. Here she was face to face with the most striking pair of blue eyes, hair that was perfectly placed with a curl that had a mind of his own and the body of a god, and this was **with** clothes on.

Olivia couldn't help but look him up and down as he did the same to her. Kylie broke them both out of their trance, "Fitz, why are you late?" Kylie pouted with her arms folded as Fitz held her.

"I'm so sorry KyKy, I had to finish something at school and could not leave before it was done. Forgive me?" Fitz pokes his bottom lip out at Kylie and Olivia had to stop from giggling at the cuteness.

Kylie casts her eyes up in a thinking position and then puts her forehead against his then leans back, says yes and pinched his nose.

Olivia looked at the exchange and smiled. Fitz put Kylie down and finally introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz."

"Hi, I'm Olivia Pope. Kylie's teacher."

"Ah, so you're Miss Liv that Kylie talks on and on about." Kylie hid behind Fitz's legs instantly becoming shy. Olivia chuckled, "Well I hope the talking is good." She smiled at Kylie.

"Oh yeah, it's good! She loves your class and tries to get everyone in the house to dance with her. She's always saying, 'C'mon guys, Miss Liv taught me like this and I got it why can't you?" Fitz said in his best Kylie voice.

Olivia laughed and looked over at Kylie, "Kylie, I'll make sure to tell you how to make them get it ok?" She winked and Kylie nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late picking her up, I had to finish an important assignment at school."

"It's fine. She's no trouble at all. Besides we were having fun before we realized what time it was."

Olivia starts walking towards the main door and opens it for them so they can walk out first so she can lock up the studio.

"Hey Ky, what do you want to eat tonight kiddo? Mom and Dad will be out late."

"Um, can we get pizza?"

"Sounds great. Olivia would you like to come? You know, as an apology for me being late."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm not really that hungry right now."

"I insist. Let me make it up to you."

"Yeah Miss Liv. C'mon it'll be fun." Kylie said dragging Olivia towards her brothers' car.

Olivia laughed at Kylie's actions. "Ok Miss Ky, I'll come, but I'll follow you guys there ok?"

"Yaaaaaay!" Kylie squealed and hugged her. "C'mon Fitz let's goooooo I'm hungry."

Fitz shot Olivia a look and she couldn't help but smile as she turned to go to her car. This would be an interesting night

_**Present:**_

"You know Liv, I think that was the best pizza I'd ever had that day too."

"Really now? How so?"

"Well it's this day I found my best friend and loved every minute of it. You were so good with Kylie and I loved watching you two together. She really looks up to you babe."

"I love her Fitz. She's like a little sister to me and pretty much one of your favorite people." Olivia giggled as she turned over to straddle Fitz's lap.

"Mmmm you know who another favorite person of mine is?" Fitz said with a smirk as he rested his hands on Olivia's ass.

"Nope. Who?" Olivia started grinding on Fitz's lap.

"This girl I met at my little sister's dance studio. Uh, I think her name is "Miss Livvie" Fitz said in his best Kylie voice

Olivia burst out laughing at the impression of his little sister. "Fitz, I'm going to tell Kylie you're making fun of her!" Olivia poked her tongue out at him

"You wouldn't!"

"I am. I will. I'm going to."

"C'mere!" Olivia screamed as Fitz flipped them over so he was on top and began tickling and kissing her all over her face. He began moving down her body and they spent the night basking in each others love.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Where do you think this story is going? Miss Kylie? **

**I know I still have to finish up Fate Brought Us Together but I wanted to get this out because it's been in my head FOREVER lol! I'll get Fate done soon, promise. Buuuuut as the summary said, this story already has a sequel planned. These chapters will probably be shorter than my other story but no less cute! Let me know what you may want to see in this story and I'll try to incorporate it!**

**Until next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Hello. How are you.**

**I know. Sorry.**

**PS. Thanks Bew!**

* * *

Fitz had woken up the next morning about 10:15 to a missing Olivia from the bed. He knew she couldn't have been gone that long because her spot was still semi-warm. He got up, went to the bathroom, and then went in search for his girl.

He found her in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of his boxers she had snagged, and a tank top. Her hair was straight but in a loose ponytail hanging to the side and landing just below her shoulder. She couldn't have looked more like a million bucks to Fitz if she tried. He loved days when he'd wake up in her apartment to her looking and being her most comfortable self.

Olivia and Fitz were the couple that didn't live together but had sleepovers at the others place daily. Half of their clothes and other belongings were split between both apartments. They'd had the conversation in much detail about moving in together but in the end just decided to keep their apartments for those days when things were grey with them and some days they just needed space, less times than most. Also they wanted wherever they lived to be THEIRS. Not his, not hers. Something they both had a say in.

Fitz snuck up behind Olivia just as she was reaching for a bowl from the cabinet. Fitz reached up and grabbed the bowl for her. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter before standing between her legs.

"Morning gorgeous." He said as he pecked her lips.

"Mmmmm… Morning handsome." She returned the gesture.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked as his hands brushed gently along her sides.

"I slept like a baby. How about you?" She asked as her hands softly stroked his chest.

"Great. You know when you're next to me all is right with the world." He responded, wearing on of the goofiest of grins on his face.

Olivia giggled and pinched his cheek "you're cute." She said and tried her best to stifle her laughter when she saw Fitz's nose scrunch up and his eyebrows furrow.

"I thought you liked cute?" Fitz pouted.

"Stop with the dramatics. Now get me down so I can make us some breakfast." Liv began trying to move, but Fitz stepped in closer and placed his hands on her hips, keeping her in place.

"Not before a kiss." Fitz responded as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed at him leaning in to give him a peck on his lips. Satisfied, Fitz stepped aside and Olivia hopped down and continued to make their breakfast.

"Once again she has outdone herself." Fitz thought to himself as he took in the spread of waffles, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice. While Olivia was finishing breakfast, Fitz decided to go ahead and set the table for the two of them.

During breakfast Olivia told Fitz that Cameron would be paying them a visit at some point that day. Fitz looked up and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Cameron is coming over? Hell yeah!" Fitz started shoving food in his mouth as if it were his last meal.

"Babe, slow down. It's probably not until this afternoon. You two are so ridiculous when you get together."

"Liv c'mon, you know that's my guy!"

"Oh don't I know it. Let's not forget your initial reaction to each other." She laughed as she recalled the first time Fitz and Cameron had met.

"Ugh, that was the past girl!" Fitz brushed her comment off.

* * *

**Flashback: 4 years ago; 3 weeks after meeting Olivia **

Olivia and Fitz quickly picked up talking pattern after their pizza outing with Kylie. If Fitz wasn't the one to pick Kylie up from dance class he would make sure to text or call Olivia at some point during the day. They hadn't gone out on an official first date yet, but that day would soon come.

F: Hey Liv.

O: Hey Fitz, what's up?

F: Just got done with classes. Are you busy? Can I call you?

O: Yeah sure!

Not even two minutes later Olivia's phone was ringing.

"Hi." Olivia grinned as the voice she had been anxious to hear came through the line.

"Hi." He replied as Olivia knew he was smiling as he spoke.

"What's up? What's going on?" She asked and was puzzled by the awkward silence that had taken over. They hadn't known each other for long, but they never seemed to be at a loss for words with one another. Liv was about to ask again when she heard Fitz begin to speak.

"Um, I...uh..." He began and quickly kicked himself for not taking Kylie's earlier suggestion and writing the words down. He had never really had problems speaking to Olivia, but right now, his nerves were at an all-time high, and he worried he wouldn't be able to say what was on his mind.

"Fitz, what's going on? Are you ok? Is it Kylie? Your parents?" Liv began to grow worried as she had never experienced Fitz this tongue tied. She was halfway to putting on her shoes to go find him when she heard a nervous chuckle on the other end. She immediately calmed, surprised at how ready she was to fly out of the door on a whim if something was wrong with him or his family.

Fitz smiled at how she asked about him and his family immediately. "Liv I'm fine I'm just trying to find the right words for this without sounding like a 16 year old boy." He walked over to his window as nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, "Just go for it Fitz. I promise, I won't bite." She said and she could've sworn she heard him trying to stifle a moan over the phone.

"Ok, here goes…" Fitz began before taking a deep breath to gather his words. Once he finally had them together in his head, he closed his eyes and prayed for a smooth delivery. "Olivia Pope, will you have dinner with me this Saturday?"

He was met with silence and instantly regretted asking. Olivia on the other hand was dancing around her apartment so much she forgot to answer the question. She realized she hadn't answered when Fitz called her name again.

"Olivia."

"Wha...oh, sorry Fitz. Of course I'll have dinner with you!"

Fitz let out a breath he was sure he had been holding for at least two minutes, and forced himself to stop dancing in his kitchen. He however couldn't help the teeth bearing smile when he said "Great Liv! Do you have any place special you want to go?"

"Nope, wherever you pick I'm sure will be great. I'm excited!" She squealed as she resumed dancing until she tripped over the shoes she had quickly discarded on the floor a few minutes earlier. Once the two of them had finished their separate celebrations, the conversation began to flow just and brought on a lighter mood.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I finished my classes early so I'm headed to the studio a little early to work on one of the dances for my teen class. A dance teacher's day is never done." She chuckled

"Liv you're one of the best dancers I know. I'm sure the dance is going to be great." He said and she knew by his tone that he was being sincere.

"Thanks Fitz. I hope you're right."

"I am." There were a few moments where neither said anything, but both were comfortable enough just feeling the other smiling through the phone. After a while, Fitz looked down at his watch and realized he'd better get moving.

"Well look, I'll let you go. Call or text me when you're out of class if I'm not the one getting Ky today."

"Ok Fitz. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"By Liv."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by and next thing Olivia and Fitz knew it was Saturday. They had been talking all week and Fitz had fished out some information from Olivia to get an idea of what she liked; food and activity wise. He got his idea and told her to dress casually. Of course for Olivia Pope casual was going to be quite fashionable.

It was 6:30 when Fitz got to Olivia's apartment. He was dressed casual in cargo pants, a black polo, and loafers. When Olivia opened the door she took him in and couldn't help involuntarily licking her lips, and trying to suppress her moan. Olivia was wearing cargo pants, a pink tank top, cardigan and her Toms. They laughed when they saw they had on matching bottoms but with spring arriving, light pants were a must in California.

"Liv you look great." Fitz complimented as his eyes roamed her body. He tried his best not to linger on any one spot for too long, but his eyes couldn't stop focusing on her luscious lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia responded, instantly snapping Fitz out of his trance.

"Thanks. Well, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Liv said as she closed the door behind them. Even though her back was towards him, Olivia felt herself going weak in the knees as his cologne filled her nostrils. She deliberately stalled while locking the door to buy herself some time to get herself together. Once the door was locked, she turned to Fitz whose hand was extended towards her. She placed her tiny hand in his much larger one, and the two of them made their way down the steps, both wearing the goofiest of grins.

"So Fitz, where are we going?" Olivia was dying to know. Fitz did a good job of not telling her anything about their planned date.

"Now Ms. Pope, it's not polite to tell a secret now is it?" Fitz smiled at her as he held the car door open for her and waited until she was settled to close it and make his way to the driver's side. Once in the car he looked at Olivia who seemed to be pouting. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes

"Do you trust me Liv?" Olivia looked at him and smiled and nodded her head.

"I trust you." She replied sheepishly while averting her gaze. Fitz lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to return to his.

"Good, then sit back, relax, and enjoy the evening."

The entire drive to Liv's unknown destination, Olivia and Fitz held hands and it felt so normal and right. 5 songs and several fits of laughter later, they pulled up to a go karting park. Olivia was ecstatic and Fitz could tell he'd made the right decision.

Once inside, they were briefed on safety and suited up. Olivia got in her zone and wanted to be in the right frame of mind when she beat the crap out of Fitz. Fitz on the other hand was calm and laughing at Olivia and how she got serious all of a sudden. 6 laps later Olivia was doing a victory dance all in Fitz's walking path and rubbing her win in his face. She knew he didn't let her win either the way he was grumbling and rolling his eyes.

Olivia sensed his displeasure and quickly stopped her bragging.

"Fitz, talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. I'm sorry for bragging. I just love to win. Forgive me?" Olivia batted her eyes at him.

Fitz stared at her. Rolling his eyes and smiling, "Of course I forgive you. I was never really mad just shocked you beat me and four other guys horribly" Fitz chuckled. "Besides the only women I'm ok with beating me in competitions is my mom, Kylie, and now, you" he winked and Olivia could do nothing but blush.

Making their way back to the car, Olivia's stomach growled so loud all she could do was double over in laughter.

"I guess I better get you fed huh, Lil Bit?"

Lil bit. Other than Olivia or Liv, that was Fitz's nickname for her. He started it when he realized just how short she was and it stuck. Olivia thought it was cute he had a name just for her. She had yet to come up with a name for him yet - but in due time.

Pulling up to a Smashburger, Fitz looked to Olivia to make sure this was ok, and she was more than happy with his choice. She hadn't had a good burger in a while. They placed their orders an found a table and started to talk about any and everything. Fitz leaned over the table to move a piece of hair from Olivia's face and noticed a guy coming towards their table.

The guy had a certain familiarity to him but Fitz couldn't place it at all. Fitz sized him up, ready to spring into action if need be. The guy was at least 6'5", about 200plus lbs and muscular. They guy stood at their table and looked from Olivia to Fitz back to Olivia. When he finally spoke, it was to Olivia.

"Well hello Olivia!"

"Hey."

"Don't sound so dry punkin. You know you miss me."

"Ugh as if."

Fitz was ready to take this guy out. Who was this joker rubbing up on his girl?

Wait…

His girl…

Can I say that?

C'mon Fitz you're getting sidetracked. Find out who this is. Fitz took a deep breath and tried his best to center himself. Olivia was here with him as certainly didn't seem like she had any interest in this guy, even though it was clear they had some kind of history.

Fitz was doing well. He was calm, he was collected, he was everything he told Kylie she should be when someone upset her. That is until the guy leaned in a placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. Fitz felt his ears begin to burn and his jaw was clenched so tight, he swore he would break a few teeth. Before he realized what he was doing, Fitz was halfway to standing as he began screaming at the guy who was hugged up on his girl.

"OK THAT'S IT. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING ON RANDOM WOMEN?"

"Random huh? C'mon Liv-Liv, you haven't told him about us? Tsk tsk punkin. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Cameron. Pope. I'm Liv-Liv's perfect, handsome, amazing, older brother."

Fitz could do nothing but stare in confusion. What the hell just happened he thought. Olivia sat there glaring at her brother and trying to get Fitz to calm down. Once she felt Fitz was calm she explained his little antics.

"Asshole over here, as he said, is my big brother who I love to hate or hate to love depends on the day."

Cameron laughed and hugged his sister. "Hey Liv-Liv, how the hell are yah?"

"You know I hate when you call me that Cammy." She said in a baby sing songy voice. Olivia teased him because she knew he hated that name.

"Shit Liv cut the crap!"

"Why? Scared one of your little girlfriends will find out you actually LIKE the name Cammy and used to play doll house with me?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Fitz simply just sat there and took in Olivia and her brother. He could only imagine he and Kylie in a few years.

"Olivia are you just not going to introduce me to pretty boy here." Cameron eyed Fitz carefully.

"Nope. He doesn't need to be tainted with your crazy. Ugh fine, Fitz Cameron, Cameron Fitz. Happy?"

"Fitz? What the hell kind of name..."

"Don't be an ass Cameron." Olivia huffed. "Hold up, why are you here anyway? You don't like burgers?"

"Eh, a friend wanted one so I'm picking it up."

"A friend huh? Ok Cameron. I'll find out sooner rather than later. You know you suck at secrets." Olivia said taking a sip of her drink.

After a moment of silence, Cameron's number was called and Fitz and Olivia's food came out.

"Well baby sis, it's been real. I'm going to mom and dads this weekend I'll see you there Liv-Liv. Fitz nice meeting you. I'll have my time with you I hope." He shook Fitz's hand firmly and stated him down. Fitz didn't cower down one bit. He stood up straighter and spoke with confidence "Oh I'm sure you will."

Cameron leaned and gave Olivia a hug and whispered to her "I like him Liv-Liv." Olivia squeezed him a little tighter and kissed his cheek. "Bye Cam" Olivia smiled up at him.

Finally settling down, Olivia and Fitz continued their lunch recounting their encounter with Cameron and Olivia telling countless stories of them growing up.

Ending their first date Olivia was on cloud nine. She was definitely beginning to have feelings for Fitz but wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"I had a really good time today Lil Bit. Although your brother seems to be a bit on the cray cray side." Fitz chuckled.

"He tends to be that way when I'm concerned. He's a protector of his 'Liv-Liv."

"As he should be. Us big bros have to stick up for our little sisters." He pinched her cheek.

Olivia looked up and saw Fitz staring at her. She bit her bottom lip knowing what she wanted but unsure of what Fitz wanted. She soon got her answer. Fitz lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. It was simple but it spoke volumes and gave them both an answer to what they wanted.

"Good night Fitz!"

"Good night Liv!"

* * *

**Present Day:**

After breakfast found Olivia and Fitz getting ready for the day. That included cleaning Liv's apartment, some grocery shopping, and hanging together until Cameron arrived.

Around 3:15 there was a knock on Liv's door and Fitz all but broke his neck to answer it. When it was opened it was pandemonium and Olivia ducked for cover. Cameron and Fitz acted like total frat boys when they got together despite their almost 4 year age difference. Loud laughing, crude jokes, whatever came to their heads came out their mouths. No filters.

Olivia simply set out snacks and beer and made her way to the Grants house to get Kylie for their Saturday dance class.

* * *

**I did not forget about this story at all. Life just happens and then I had to remember what I wanted to happen in this story actually lol.**

**Thoughts? Comments? Requests?**

**I am SO open to suggestions for this story!**

**Hope you all enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

**AN: Thanks Bews for your help. Love yall!**

* * *

**Saturday's and Sundae's**

Saturdays for Olivia had always been something to look forward to. It was when she taught the intermediate ballet and tap class. She loved watching how the girl's blossomed in their dancing, that however, wasn't her favorite part. What she loved the most, was that Saturdays were the days she normally spent bonding with Kylie, and this week was no different.

Over the past few years since she and Fitz began dating, Kylie had become almost as much a part of Liv as Fitz had. Olivia took a genuine interest in Kylie and all aspect of her life, but she loved that dancing was just for them.

As she began to close up the studio, Olivia smiled as she turned and saw Kylie practicing her pliés in the giant mirror.

"Ky, are you ready to go hun?"

"Yup! Ice cream here we come!"

Kylie looked forward to spending her Saturday afternoons with Olivia after dance class. This started one Saturday after Olivia and Fitz had been dating a few months, and Fitz asked her to bring Kylie home since he was stuck in class and their parents were out of town.

**Flashback: 4-6 months after Olivia and Fitz had been dating**

Olivia had just finished her dance class and was waiting for Kylie's class to arrive. With nothing to do but wait, she decided to check her phone. She had a few Twitter and Instagram notifications and a text from Fitz that had come about 10 minutes ago. The biggest smile crossed her face as she opened his message.

F: Hey babe!

O: Hey sweetie!

Olivia got comfortable on the dance floor, leaning against the wall. She had about 15 minutes until her next class, and she was determined to designate that time solely to Fitz. She thought that he'd still be in class, so Olivia was surprised when Fitz replied rather quickly.

F: How are your classes going today?

O: Great! The girls are enjoying their numbers and they remember everything we've practiced so far. I am so excited for the recital at the end of the year. How's your day?

F: Ah, well after 2 tests and lab this week, I'm drained. I'll probably be at school a few more hours trying to prepare for this cumulative final coming up.

O: Aw Fitz, is there any way I can help you?

Fitz and Olivia helped each other as much as they could with core classes.

F: Thanks babe but I got it. Just have to review and I'll be ok. *winky face emoji*

O: *blushing emoji* oooooohkaaaay!

F: Hey, I do have one request though. Do you think you can keep Kylie after practice? Our parents are out of town, and I'll be in the library a while.

O: Of course I can babe! You know that's no problem! I love hanging with Kylie. We are going to make this afternoon a girls one. I can't wait!

F: Thanks Livvie! I owe you one!

O: Fitz you don't! It's not a problem but if you really want to show you're appreciation, I can think of a few things.

F: Oh really? Like what?

O: I was love to tell you babe, but my girls are starting to arrive.

F: Tease! *side eye emoji*

O: Sorry babe. I didn't realize 15 mins went that fast. I'll let you know when Ky and I get settled after class. I love you! *kissey face emoji*

F: Ok! I love you too babe! *heart emoji*

Olivia greeted her students and proceeded to start class. An hour and fifteen minutes later class was over and everyone was gone, leaving Olivia and Kylie to lock up the studio.

"Alright kiddo, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I dunno Liv, whatever you want is fine."

"Well how about this, we get some ice cream and play the rest by ear. Does that sound good?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

On the 15 minute drive to the ice cream shop Olivia and Kylie had a ball singing and coming up with random 8 counts to different songs. Pulling up to the ice cream shop the girls hopped out and made their way inside getting their ice cream and finding a nice spot.

The parlor had a retro feel to it. There was a jukebox in the corner, and the male servers wore pink and white striped hats and white button ups with grey slacks, the females wore gray skirts with white button ups and pink aprons.

After a few minutes, Kylie seemed quiet, and Olivia picked up on it rather quickly.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Oh, nothing Liv. I'm fine." Kylie sighed as she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Ky, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Olivia gave her a sincere look and reached out her hand.

Kylie still didn't answer Olivia so she decided to shift the conversation and see where that got her.

"So, how are your pliés coming along?" Olivia asked, not sure exactly how to begin the conversation. She thought Kylie's pliés were great for being so young, but Kylie was a perfectionist and would often admonish herself for not having a form as graceful as Olivia's. She practiced hard and Olivia could tell she was improving drastically. She made sure to tell Kylie this, every chance she got.

Kylie lowered her eyes for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I mean everyone says they're great, but I want to be better. I want to be as good as you are."

"Ky..." Olivia began, clearly struggling for the right words. "You know, when I was 6, the kids in my class used to say I looked like a frog when I tried to do a plié."

"Really?" Kylie responded in a tone that let Olivia know she didn't believe her.

"They did. See, I had very tiny legs. I've always been shorter than everyone else, so when I bent my legs, they thought I resembled a frog that was about to leap." She paused for a moment and allowed Kylie to process her words.

"But you are so awesome at it now!" Kylie said not understand what happened.

"I am great at it now. I'm also a lot taller than I was when I was 6. I also practiced my form every single day. It took time, but I got better with every practice. So you see Ky, your form won't be perfect in the beginning, but as long as you keep practicing, it will be as great as you want it to be."

Kylie sat back and pondered Olivia's words. She hadn't said anything, but Olivia could tell she was clearly envisioning a tiny Liv looking like a frog as she tried to perform her pliés. She watched as her mouth curved upwards into a tiny smile, then eventually a full blown one as she fell into a fit of giggles.  
A few minutes later their ice cream arrived and both of their eyes grew wide when their order was set in front of them.

"This ice cream is bigger than my head!" Kylie squealed as she took in the giant bowl with three scoops of vanilla that was topped with rainbow sprinkles. Liv thanked the server as she said a quick prayer that Kylie wouldn't be too hyper when she returned her to Fitz. Since their parents were out of town, she didn't want him to have to deal with an overly hyper sister as he was also sure to be battling exhaustion from his busy day.

They both picked up their spoons at the same time, both trying to decide where to begin. Liv who had ordered a banana split, chose to start from the outside, while Kylie attacked hers straight from the middle.  
They snacked on their treat in silence for a while until Kylie set her spoon down and tilted her head as she gave Liv her undivided attention.

"You really like Fizzy don't you?" She asked as she laced her fingers together and rested her hands on the table in front of her.

"I do." Liv replied, allowing Kylie the time she needed to form her thoughts.

"Are you gonna marry him?" She asked again, trying to assess how serious Liv and her brother truly were.

"No one ever knows what the future may bring. I mean we've never talked about marriage Ky, but that would be a long ways away if we got to that point." Liv hoped her answer was good enough as she hadn't even gotten that far in thought to their relationship.

"Well, when you and Fitz have babies, I'm gonna be their aunt and I get to teach them all kinds of cool stuff. So make sure you have one girl so I can teach her pliés too."

Liv almost choked on her ice cream as this was definitely a conversation she never expected to be having today, and with Kylie of all people. It wasn't that she couldn't respond, Liv just simply didn't know how to even begin to tackle that one. So, instead she nodded her head and shoveled more ice cream into her mouth.

"But there is something you should know about Fizzy." Kylie said as she leaned closer to Liv.

"What's that Ky?"

"When you live together, make sure you don't jump on his bed first thing in the morning. He's a real grumpy pants if you wake him up too early."

"Thanks for the advice Ky. I'll keep that in mind."

Kylie seemed to be pleased with Liv's response, and focused her attention back on her treat.

"Hey Liv, I can eat my ice cream like a lizard. Wanna see?"

"Sure Ky, let me see." Liv responded, thankful for a change of conversation.

Kylie smiled brightly, revealing her two front missing teeth. She took a scoop of her ice cream and held it up to her mouth. Seconds later, her tongue darted out between the gap of where her teeth used to be, and retreated just as quickly with ice cream and sprinkles on the tip.

Liv couldn't help but laugh at the little girl as she continued to eat her ice cream like a lizard. When they had gotten halfway through their bowls, both of them had decided they couldn't eat another bite. Liv asked for the rest to be wrapped up, and they made their way to the counter so she could pay and they could go on about their day.

When they were walking out of the ice cream parlor, Kylie shoved her hand into Liv's and looked up to her with the same toothless grin Liv was beginning to fall in love with.

"Liv..."

"Yes Ky?"

"Can you be my big sister? Even if you and Fitz don't get married and have babies?"

Liv looked down at the little girl with tears burning her eyes. This girl was just too much. "Of course Ky." She responded genuinely. She had no plans of ever leaving Kylie or Fitz for that matter.

"Thanks for the ice cream Liv. You're the best big sister ever."

After several hugs and much reassurance Kylie was back to being herself and Liv could tell she felt a lot better.

After dropping Kylie off at home Olivia headed to her apartment and texted Fitz that she was there. He was wrapping up in the library and told her he'd pass by to see her. His parents ended up taking an earlier flight and were home by the time Olivia and Kylie got there, so Olivia said her hellos and left Kylie with her parents.

"Hi" Liv said as she opened the door for Fitz.

"Hi." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips before slipping into her apartment.

"How was studying?"

"You know education first…" he said with a light chuckle.

"Well I have ice cream to make you feel better" Liv suggested as she moved to the kitchen while Fitz took of his shoes and got comfortable.

"SHIT" Liv yelled out as she dropped the bowl of ice cream in the floor. She wanted to kick herself as the glass shards and vanilla ice cream were now everywhere.

"Liv are you okay?" He panicked as he rushed into the kitchen and saw her sweeping up the broken glass.

"So much for ice cream" She said as she smirked knowing she had Fitz right where she wanted him.

"Here how about I make the ice cream?" He said grabbing the scooper.

"Or how about we use it for something else." Liv said with a seductive tone and lustful eyes.

Fitz pulled Liv into his arms and buried his face into her neck. "Ms. Pope do you have a better idea?" He asked as he placed a tender kiss just below her ear. When he stepped back, his heart skipped as he took in the mischievous look on Liv's face.

"I do… actually. See, I want to put this.." She said as she dipped her finger into the container of ice cream and smeared some of it on his neck. "..on you and I want to lick it off every inch" she finished as her tongue lapped up the ice cream in its path.

"Fuck.." Fitz groaned as his hand slipped into her hair and he gave it a slight tug.

"Mmmm…" She moaned out and Fitz could no longer contain himself. He began attacking Liv's lips and neck while his hands ripped away at her clothing.

Liv made quick work of Fitz's clothing, and soon the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing filled the kitchen. Once they were completely naked their mouths sought out the other's as they tumbled onto the floor.

Fitz nudged Liv's legs apart with his knees and groaned in victory as he positioned himself between her thighs. His victory was short lived when Liv clenched her knees against his sides, and flipped them over so she was straddling his stomach.

"I'm in charge right now." She said as she allowed her nails to rake across his abdomen.

Fitz drew in a deep breath as she stood to grab the ice cream and the scooper. With ice cream in hand, Liv lowered herself until she was straddling his waist once again. She slowly scooped out ice cream and began writing her name across his chest with the creamy substance.

"I have been thinking about doing this all...day…long. So you can imagine just how much I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she grazed his nipples with the scoop.

She lowered her head and blew on his pebbled nipples, causing Fitz to moan out and his dick to twitch. Fitz's mind was reeling as he felt her tongue trace the ice cream path across his torso.

"Livvie…" He whimpered out as she hummed in satisfaction.

She took another scoop of ice cream and emptied the scoop right above his pelvis. No doubt about it she was wet but watching his friend jump and hearing him moan caused her arousal to go overboard.

"Fuck Liv... Baby" he began but was cut off as Liv moved up and licked the ice cream from his nipples. Some how her breast ended up rubbing against his pelvis cause her nipples to become more erect.

"Do you like that baby?" She asked moving down to lick what was left of the ice cream off his pelvis and leaned up to place it on his now standing at attention member.

"Liv baby.. Please.." Fitz began begging. He knew the look in her eyes and this would only end in him embarrassing himself before the games even started.

"What baby..." Liv said giggling as she took the scoop of ice cream and placed it on his dick. She watched in amazement as he squirmed but even more the melting portion of ice cream run down him. She licked her lips and his mouth watered in anticipation of what was to come. Fitz had to close his eyes because the coldness of the ice cream on his dick caused him to lose his mind, but within seconds he felt Liv's warm mouth wrap around him causing him to look up as she began sucking him harder.

"Liv.. Baby... Mmmmm... Fuck it's too good" Fitz said moving his hands down to grip her hair. For a second Liv locked eyes with him and he had to close his eyes before he came.

Liv moved her lips up and down exactly the way she knew he loved, but with the ice cream it caused her hands to become sticky.

"Liv stop please... Shit... Liv stop" he said pulling her up and flipped her over causing her to be placed on her back.

"Fitz... Wait baby" Liv said trying to process what Fitz was about to do. He pulled her up so her pussy was open to him and he was placed on his knees.

Fitz then smirked and he scooped a large portion of ice cream and placed it on her clit while some of the melted ice cream ran down her pussy and her back side.

"Fuck.." She moaned out as she felt his tongue lick the ice cream piece by piece. He decided to kick it up a notch and place his finger inside her while he sucked off the ice cream eventually making her lose control and cum all over his face and hands. He removed his fingers and licked off her essence moaning at the taste of her and the ice cream mixed.

He placed her back on the floor and quickly moved into her deep causing her to moan out and her eyes to shut.

Seconds passed and she was getting wetter as Fitz began massaging her clit. The pressure started to build up in his stomach as Fitz pushed as deep as he could go, making her feel like he was deep in her throat.

"You feel me Liv.."

"Oh fu..."

"I know you feel me baby.. Tell me.." Liv said as he raised her waist up a little higher.

"I feel you.. Oh my fucking shit... Fitz.." She said as he hit her spot over and over again.

"Shit Liv.."

"Baby I'm gonna... Fitz... I'm gonna..." Liv started breathing out while she played with her breast.

"Cum Liv... I feel you... Let go.. I'm right here" he said leaning down to capture her cries as she exploded all over him. She knew that she would be sore but he felt too good and too deep.

After a few seconds Fitz rolled over and pulled Liv to lay on top of him.. Liv began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He asked pinching her side.

"we are so sticky. It's your fault"

"It's not my fault miss body sundae. How about a peace offering lets go shower together." Fitz asked getting the motivation to carry her to the shower.

***end flashback* **

Olivia had to get herself together and calm down before she canceled this now four year tradition with Kylie and ended up at Fitz's apartment having an adult Saturday Sundae. Olivia and Kylie changed and headed to the car and were on their way to girls day.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but nonetheless it's here lol. This seems to be a story that will get a monthly update or just when the muses flow. **

**Ok thoughts? Liv and Kylie? Do you guys like the flashbacks? I think the next chapter might be the last flashback chapter, *cough cough* PLOTWIST COMING, and from then on present time and good stuff happening!**

**Oh the flashbacks are why the title of the story is "Remember the Time" they are remembering times hence the flashbacks. Just thought I'd explain!**

**Let me know what you think the last flashback will be or what you'd like to see happen in this story!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not even getting on a rant about how long it has been since I updated lol**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Cameron and...?**

Olivia had just stepped out the shower and was getting ready for a relaxing night with Fitz. After her day with Kylie Olivia was ready to spend time with her favorite Grant, although Kylie was a close second. Once she moisturized her hair and threw on a pair of shorts and one of Fitz's t-shirts that she snagged from his place, she was ready for a relaxing night.

As she was walking down the hallway she could smell pizza. She knew it would be a cheese pizza with extra bacon. When she and Fitz first began dating they discovered they were the only people they knew who only ate cheese pizza with bacon. Olivia saw Fitz on her sofa about to indulge in a slice of pizza. Before he could even bite down on the slice Olivia scooped in and snatched it. Fitz sat there dumbfounded as he watched the love of his life eat every piece of bacon off the pizza slice and then tried to hand it back to him like nothing happened.

Olivia held out the pizza to Fitz and could see he was pouting. In Olivia's best teasing voice she tried to get Fitz to take the pizza. She straddled his lap and took the pizza in her hand.

"Fitzy, open up for the Pizza Patrol. C'mon Fitzy you can do it."

Fitz just closed his mouth tighter and looked the other way. Olivia kept teasing him trying to make him eat the pizza when Fitz finally broke his "hard/mad" demeanor and took a bite of the pizza making sure to nip Olivia's finger in the process.

"Heeeey. No biting!" Olivia smacked his arm.

"All's fair in love and war babe."

"Yeah yeah." Olivia got comfortable with her legs on Fitz's lap, eating pizza and continuing their binge watch of Friends.

"Babe, your brother and I talked when he came over the other day and invited us to a double date with he and Jamie."

All Olivia heard was Jamie. She didn't need to hear anything else. Olivia absolutely adored Jamie and could not wait to hang out with all of them. She got so excited that she jumped up almost knocking over the entire pizza.

"Liv, I think you love Jamie more than me sometimes." Fitz stated matter of factly.

"Now babe, you know I love you whole heartedly, but Jamie is my person when it comes to shopping. Let's be honest, you suck at it hun." Olivia pecked his lips

"Ugh one time I get you a blue shirt instead of turquoise and I'm banded for life."

"It's really ok baby, you excel in MANY other areas." Olivia said with a wink.

They settled back down on the sofa.

"Remember the first time we met Jamie Fitz?"

"Ooooooh, how could I forget. A day for the books."

***FLASHBACK***

Olivia and Fitz were still new in their relationship but things were moving along just fine. On this particular outing they were just walking through the town and relaxing. Coming upon the corner Olivia could smell her favorite burger place. Fitz had quickly learned that if she was near this place she had to go in and get a BBQ bacon cheeseburger with American cheese and seasoned fries.

Placing their orders and finding seats, Olivia and Fitz sat across from each other and were being ridiculously cute and didn't seem to care of people were looking or not. Olivia got up to use the restroom and on her way back she spotted her brother in line. This sent off a light bulb in her head because she knew her brother didn't eat burgers ever since he was in high school and got sick one time. He chalked it up to food poisoning but it was really a stomach bug that was going around.

Olivia tapped Cameron on the shoulder and she could tell he got instantly paranoid.

"Hey booger!"

"Oh, um, h...hey um Liv." Cameron stuttered out to Olivia and immediately began looking at the door.

"What the hell is your problem? You're all jumpy like the time mom almost caught us playing in her and dads closet."

"N…n...nothing Liv...look I gotta..."

"Order for Cameron!" The waiter called Cameron's name and he breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly collected his meal.

"Since when do you eat burgers?"

"It's not mine. It's for a friend, they didn't want to get out of the car in this heat."

"A friend huh? You're being weird and sneaky and I'm going to find out why. Goodbye Cameron."

Olivia turned away and quickly and went back to her table.

"Fitz let's go!

"Why, our foods here." Fitz said gesturing at the plates on the table.

"Put them into to-go boxes and come on. I just ran into my brother and he's acting sketchy as fuck and I need to know why."

"Well maybe he doesn't want you all in his business babe." Fitz chucked as he stuffed a fry in his mouth.

"Business, what business? I'm his little sister he has no business. Let's go before he gets too far away."

Sighing, Fitz managed to pack up their food and make it to the car in a decent amount of time for Liv. They ended up trailing behind Cameron and this mystery person at a distance and ended up at the mall. Olivia hopped out the car and was all "mission impossible" about following her brother. Peeking through bushes, hiding behind clothes racks and anything else she could think of to not be seen. She tried to get Fitz to be sneaky with her but he was having none of that. He simply watched her and tried not to laugh hysterically at her.

At one point Fitz just sat on a bench and started playing in his phone. Olivia was eventually busted because in her trying to be invisible form she ended up knocking over a rack and Cameron saw her. He walked over to her and asked what she was doing.

While they were talking someone walked up to Cameron and asked if he liked a shirt they had in their hand. Cameron looked from Liv to the person talking to him. "Welp" Cameron thought, "it's now or never."

Olivia stopped talking and looked at the person up and down. Who the hell..., she thought. Fitz had seen this taking place from where he was on the bench and decided to walk to where Olivia was.

"Olivia, this is..."

"Jamie, Jamie Howard! It's so nice to finally meet you Olivia. I've heard so much about you. Cameron goes on and on about his little 'Liv-Liv'.

"Oh he does, does he? Well I wish I could say the same but that's a conversation for a different day. So you're the "friend" my brother has been getting burgers for huh? Nice to be able to put two and two together!"

Fitz is watching this all play out. He's more shocked that Liv seemed less bothered with the fact the Jamie is a guy. Fitz doesn't have a problem with people and who they date, he just wasn't ready for news this big on what was supposed to be a relaxing day with his girl.

Olivia looked from Cameron to Jamie and winked, "Cammy, you did good bro. I like him and he has nice style. C'mon Jamie, let's tear this mall apart." Olivia linked arms with Jamie and went off into another store leaving a stunned Fitz and Cameron.

"That's your sister man." Fitz laughed

"Ah, your girlfriend." Cameron chuckled.

"Yup and I wouldn't trade her for anything." Fitz stated and he and Cameron went to follow the shop-a-holics.

***End flashback***

"I can't even say I was shocked when Jamie turned out to be a guy. I always knew Cam was different when we were growing up. During our teenage years he'd always had an eye for clothes and style. He actually helped me pick out my prom dress now that I think about it. It was subtle but he did it. That's my "booger" though I wouldn't want him any other way!" Olivia said to Fitz as she mindlessly played with his hand.

"C'mon babe, let's go get ready." Fitz said as he patted Olivia's thigh.

"I'm gonna see Jamie! I'm gonna see Jamie!" Liv sang and danced as she got up and headed to her room to get dressed.

Fitz just laughed at her and got his bag and headed to the shower. "This will be a night to remember.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Do you guys want one more small flashback or stick with the present?**

**What kind of flashback if I do one more? I'm open for suggestions! :)**


End file.
